


Accidental Text

by nxptxne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara accidentally sends a text, Someone Help Her, has a gay Panic, kara is a helpless gay, maggie wins a bet, sanvers to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxptxne/pseuds/nxptxne
Summary: Kara accidentally sends a text to Lena and freaks out.





	Accidental Text

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope this is good because I'm dead tired writing it. Feel free to drop a kudos, comment, or a prompt? Have a good night :)

Kara knew she had to do it.

Her fingers typing away on the keyboard, eyes tracing the words as they took their place in the box. Her mind wanting to convey every feeling, every thought. Kara took her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down. Her body flaring with nerves as she studied for any traces of mistakes, hand reaching to grab another slice of pizza from the table she sat at.

Kara let loose a small sigh as she stared at her phone.

It wouldn't be the first time, not by a long shot. Kara had often done this, sit at her table while typing away her feelings for a certain CEO. She would write detailed sentences conveying her attraction and feelings for the youngest Luthor. Yet, she was always trying to find the strength to send the text. She was bursting because of her growing affection for the youngest Luthor, but she just couldn't seem to say it.

Although whenever she had finished, Kara would just hover of the 'send' button before finally erasing the message. Kara had figured it maybe as a outlet, a way to express these overwhelming feelings for her best friend without ruining the relationship they had built.

Kara let herself hover for a beat, contemplating that maybe this was the night. The night she confessed to Lena.

Another beat passed.

Kara let loose another tired sigh, hand moving to click 'cancel'. Just as she was about to, a body racking sneeze went through her, hand jerking as her fingers accidentally clicked the 'send'.

Kara let loose a silent scream as the 'whoosh' of the sent text echoed through the silent apartment. Her eyes widening as she witnessed the horror of the situation.

She had just accidentally sent her message confessing her very deep feelings. To Lena. 

The ever gorgeous, kind, genius, caring Lena. Her best friend. The only person Lena trusted had sent that. A message that could ruin their friendship.

Kara bit down on her hand, internally freaking out as her heart momentarily stopped. She then moved to slam the phone down, her heart pounding in her ears as she heard the small noise of glass cracking. She jumped up, confused on how to continue. Her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall.  

2:18 a.m, the hands pointed out.

'Oh no, Rao this is bad," Kara mumbled to herself, body fueled with nerves," Okay, what do I do. I need help."

Her eyes light up as she imagined her sister and her girlfriend Maggie. Surely they could be of assistance.

Kara raced into her super suit, only struggling slightly with putting it on as she tripped, and the proceeded to fly out of her apartment. Her face felt the slicing winds of the night's air as she studied the city below her, the background noise of the city filling her ears.

She finally reached Alex's apartment, but she didn't realize how fast she was truly going until she attempted to stop. Kara tried stopping only to bump against Alex's door. Kara shook it off as she proceeded to open the door to the outside, her ears straining to see of Alex had been awake.

As she heard a loud crash, Kara realized that her sister had been sleeping.

Whoops.

Alex rushed into the room, her hands possessing her gun as she looked for the intruder. She lowered her hands as she took notice of who the identity of the intruder was.

"Kara?" Alex said, voice full of confusion and sleep.

"Um, Hi?" Kara said sheepishly, eyes filling with guilt as a tired looking Maggie appeared behind her.

"Little Danvers?" Maggie's voice rasped," What are you doing here?"

"I have a problem," Kara mumbled shyly," Involving a girl."

Both girls perked at her words before Maggie went to the fridge. Her arms holding two tubs of ice, she went to the couch. Alex just stared at her girlfriend, and Maggie returned a shrug.

"Alright, lay the gay on me," Maggie spoke, opening a tub for her and Alex to share and one for Kara. All three girls took their place on the couch.

Alex just rolled her eyes and took the spoon from her. Her spoon motioning for Kara to continue as she took a bite of ice cream.

Kara hesitantly accepted the ice cream, spoon coming to play with the frozen treat. Her voice coming to choke on what had occurred earlier.

"I, um, kinda maybe texted Lena," Kara mumbled, trying to focus in her interest to the ice cream.

"Text, okay? Don't you two text frequently?" Alex asked, hey eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"This wasn't a normal text," Kara trailed off.

"What was it? A love confession?" Maggie asked jokingly.

Kara tensed, her face paling while her eyes coasted downwards.

"Shit, Little Danvers! You texted your crush with your love confession?" Maggie exclaimed, her voice disbelieving.

Kara just hesitantly nodded in reply as Alex spoke up," Okay, so what did she say earlier."

"It kinda happened half an hour ago," Kara confessed.

Their faces turned incredulous before Maggie jumped up, "Hah! You owe me 20$, Danvers."

Alex groaned as it was Kara's turn to adorn a disbelieving expression," You bet on me?"

Alex grinned sheepishly," It was a bit obvious, Kar. After you basically serenading her at karaoke night last week, we all took bets on how long it would take."

"What do i do?" Kara asked, her body falling back into the couch, ignoring Alex's last sentence.

"Just talk to her?" Maggie offered, shoulders shrugging," Its not like the feeling isn't returned."

Kara bolted upwards, her eyes trained on Maggie," What?"

Maggie narrowed her eyes," Little Luthor? She's totally gay for you."

Alex nodded in agreement," I mean, she did fill your office with flowers."

"That was purely platonic!" Kara exclaimed.

"She offered you a reporter job as L-Corp," Maggie offered.

"And?" Kara said defensively.

"L-Corp doesn't even a journalist section!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Not to mention how she tried to purchase the Chinese takeout place because you said you wish you could have potstickers everyday," Alex said.

"Okay i get your point!" Kara exclaimed, hiding her blushing face in a pillow as the apartment sounded with the couples laughter.

 

//

 

Kara felt less tense after leaving the joyous company of her sister and her girlfriend, nerves put to ease by their encouraging words.

She was in mid flight when her phone sounded. Kara checked it to make sure it wasn't an emergency. Her heart dropped as she saw the small message notification. 

 

Her hesitant fingers hovered before clicking the icon. The screen loaded, showing a new message from one Lena Luthor.

 

"I feel as if this conversation is better discussed in person. I feel as though a simple message couldn't convey how I feel. 

My office for lunch, tomorrow? Ill buy your favorite. ;)

 

I like you too, Kara Danvers."

 

Kara felt herself drop in midair, mimicking the way her heart had , before stabilizing herself. She let a loud whoop as she flies higher, turning circles of joy. Her grin widening as another message came through.

"Be careful Supergirl with the yelling, some of us are trying to sleep."

Her eyes then widened as she noticed how close she had gotten to the ground when she dropped, and how close she was to a certain brunette's penthouse.

Kara pumped up her fist before flying back to her apartment.

Her mind filled with her thoughts of Lena.


End file.
